Gotta Get DRUNK!
by Oracle56
Summary: Sometimes you just want to go and get a drink. Or several drinks. What happens when the Sonic Characters get stressed out? WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE. AND DRINKING. AND MORE DRINKING.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Oracle here! This chapter came out to be shorter than I thought it would be. If you're curious, this story was created from a conversation I had with one of my friends in class. Also, do not solve your problems like the characters in this story try to! ^_^ Is not a good idea! Finally, I do not own Sonic or any characters. Would be cool if I did though...**

**I hope you get some laughs from this story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Knuckles, Last of the Echidna**

**By Oracle**

All was at peace on Angel Island. Knuckles had just finished his daily patrol, and aside from a lost animal, the day had gone by uneventfully. Dr. Eggman had gone into hiding since his last escapade. It had involved kidnapping some animals from Angel Island, and using their life energy to power the robots. That had been a few months ago though, and Knuckles doubted that he would dare to show his face again for at least a few more. He had recognized the lost animal immediately, he knew all the animals on the island, and he had taken it back to its home. So, Knuckles was feeling pretty good about himself. As Knuckles climbed up to the top of the shrine, he was looking forward to a nice rest in front of the Master Emerald. Knuckles stretched his arms out, his eyes closed, saying, "Well, Everything is okay down here, how-AW SHIT!" The Master Emerald was gone. Knuckles frantically ran around screaming cuss words at the sky until he noticed something pink where the Master Emerald was supposed to be. Knuckles picked it up. It was in the shape of a heart, and on the back it said, "My love Knuckie, care to dance?"

Knuckles seemed to roar at the sky, crushing the device in his hands. "CAN'T THERE BE ONE DAY! JUST ONE! WHERE I CAN ENJOY MY SOLITUDE IN PEACE? I MEAN DAMN! THAT BAT CAN'T LET ME HAVE A MOMENTS PEACE." After Knuckles finished his rant, he looked more closely at the hole where the Master Emerald used to be. It showed signs of being dragged slightly to the west. Taking a deep breath, Knuckles began to run in that direction, picking up speed until he jumped, catching some thermals and glided after where he hoped Rouge would be, all the while muttering something about damn bats.

_Six Hours Later_

Knuckles crashed through the ceiling, glass going everywhere, landing directly in front of Rouge, startling her out of her sleep. "Knuckie, what's the big idea? I was sleeping!"

"YOU WERE SLEEPING? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND THE MASTER EMERALD FOR THE PAST SIX HOURS, AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT SLEEP? WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU SLEEPING ANYWAY?"

"Well I have to get my beauty sleep, and handsome, you look like you need it. So, here's my bed, I'll just be leaving now," She said, reaching for the Master Emerald.

To say that Knuckles twitched wouldn't quite capture what really happened; perhaps it would be better explained that his eyelid looked like someone had tried to electrocute it, and his face was growing a deep shade of red. He glared at her hand as it came ever closer to his beloved Emerald. Before Rouge was sure what had happened, he had thrown himself between her and the Master Emerald and backhanded her across the room. "NO! WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN! UNDERSTAND? NO!"

Rouge got up easily walking slowly across the room to him. "Aw…little Knucklehead is upset." She stroked his chin, "Does wittle Knuckie need a wittle kiss?"

"AGHH! NO TOUCHIE! NO. LEAVE ALONE! DO NOT STEAL EMERALD AGAIN? UNDERSTAND?" With that Knuckles held the Master Emerald over his head and started to run away with it. Knuckles decided to think optimistically. It was only a hundred miles back to Angel Island. It wouldn't be so bad...

_Halfway to Angel Island…_

Knuckles was in a decidedly better mood. Sure Rouge had been annoying, he had wanting to strangle her, he had nearly vowed to take his gun and hunt her down, but, you know? Rouge was just pushing his buttons, getting his temper up, giving him needless worry. But hey! He had gotten it back…

"Hello Handsome…"

"AGGH!" Knuckles tripped, faceplanting into the asphalt, watching hopelessly as the Master Emerald went flying. He looked up at Rouge angrily. "Didn't I make it clear that I wasn't in the mood for your tricks and your little mind games?"

Rouge kneeled over Knuckles, "Oh but that's the fun part!"

Knuckles got up, deciding to ignore her as he picked up the Master Emerald. He ran away, Rouge following him all the way, asking questions like, "So, going back to your Island?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Are you angry at me?"

"Yes."

"Will a kiss make it better?"

A blush started to form on Knuckles face. "No. Go away."

"Ooh! Two sentences this time!"

There was silence for a few more minutes as Knuckles plowed doggedly on.

"How long are you going to keep following me?"

"Till I get bored."

After an hour of this, with Knuckles quickly eclipsing his previous irritation, Rouge flew off into the night, finally leaving Knuckles alone.

_Angel Island_

Knuckles ran up the steps to the shrine of the Master Emerald, feeling a small sense of relief, which was quickly and brutally evaporated when Rouge landed on to top of the Emerald.

"So, do you think you can move it a little bit this way? It's easier to steal that way."

"WHAT! ARE! YOU! DOING! HERE!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Rouge threw a smoke bomb at Knuckles face, sending him into a coughing fit. Taking advantage of his distraction, Rouge lifted the Emerald from its resting place and took off with it. Losing whatever control he had, Knuckles screamed bloody murder, quickly gliding after Rouge.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"Like that'll happen."

"BAT!"

"Well," Rouge said why dodging Knuckles attempts to catch her, "I think it is a reasonable bet that your already questionable IQ drops about points when you're angry…If you even have that many to lose…"

Of course this only served to anger Knuckles further. "ROUGE! GIVE ME THE DAMN EMERALD!"

By now their fight had taken them off Angel Island, and into the nearby city, Knuckles frantically trying to head her off. Before it could go any further, he leaped up and finally managing to get her to let of the emerald. Knuckles landed on the ground watching with no little satisfaction as Rouge sailed into the distance. He caught the Master Emerald in one hand and was about to turn back when an old man walked past him.

"You know, young whippersnapper, you should marry that girl. You wouldn't have to fight so much, and ya could both keep that little Emerald." Then the old man went on his way. Perhaps this was the true final straw for Knuckles, as he blankly watched the old man walk away.

"…"

"…"

"DAMN IT ALL! I NEED A BEER!"

And with that Knuckles marched into a bar, briefly noticing that most of the patrons were animals, although there were a few humans. He bumped into somebody, hearing a distinct, "Hey, Watch it!" but didn't see anyone. He slammed the Master Emerald behind a stool and grabbed the bartender by the scruff of his neck. "GET ME A BEER!" He reviewed the day's events. "AND OPEN UP A DAMN TAB!"

**(A/N) Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) AND NOW WE SHALL BRING SONIC INTO THE MIX! ...Sorry I need to be dramatic sometimes. Review Please! And let me know who you think will be next. I still haven't finished adding characters and if someone mentions one I haven't thought of I might have to bring them in! REVIEW! And laugh, and enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**By Oracle**

There was a barely perceptible blue flash, quickly followed by a scream of, "SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sonic dodged behind a tree, breathing heavily. It had been like this for the past few weeks. For some reason, Amy had gotten very…pushy, insisting that they go out on a date. Sonic had obviously gotten even better at hiding from her lately. Unfortunately, she appeared to notice this, and got even more clever, and even more sneaky. She had found him in Tokyo, Hawaii, Toronto, and some island that didn't even have a name yet. Finally he had gone to Angel Island and hung out with Knuckles for a few days. That had been pretty good…until he had seen Amy coming up to the island.

"SOONNNIIIICCC! WHERE ARE YOU?" Amy poked her head around the tree, "SONIC! THERE YOU ARE!"

Sonic tried to run away, but Amy had already had a firm hold on his arm. "Come on Sonic! You've had your fun, now it's time to go on our date!"

"How 'bout no?" Sonic asked, immediately noticing Amy's look.

Amy very slowly and deliberately looked at him, her Piko Piko Hammer flashing into her hand. "Maybe you didn't hear me right…" she said quietly, "IT'S TIME FOR OUR DATE!" now screaming into his ear.

"Of course! I'd love to go on a date Amy! That must have been the residual wind noise that made you think I said no."

"Now that's better!" With a very satisfied smirk, Amy dragged him down the street, his feet hanging limply to the ground. This continued with no actual talking until Amy found a bench, and plopped Sonic down on it. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and linked their arms together. "Now, don't worry Sonic, I'll take this off after are date. But do to your…history, of running away; I think this is a reasonable precaution. Now it's time for the fun part! We get to plan our date! I have plans of course, but for these things to work there needs to be communication! I read that in one of those relationship books! Don't worry it will only take a few hours…"

Sonic paled quite visibly at this as Amy joyfully got up and dragged him to the park. "AIEE! THIS IS _SOOOO_ EXCITING! What do you want to do first! I thought that first we could go to amusement park. They have some new rides there! DON'T YOU WANT TO GO?!" Rounding on Sonic, her eye twitching.

"Eh, I never really got rides. I mean I can do the ride maneuvers on my own two legs so…" he quailed under the look she gave him. "But hey! First time for everything right?" And Amy was happy again, content that this was the perfect date, while Sonic wondered if this is what any of their dates would have been like, or if it was just because it had taken so long for her to force into this…

Amy joyfully dragged him into a park and up to a roller coaster, and Sonic decided that he had best prepare to at least have some fun. No use making her angrier. A few minutes passed, and Sonic realized they had only moved a foot, if that. He looked ahead and almost fell over I exasperation. The line was _so _long! It was going to take forever…

Amy noticed Sonic peeking ahead at the line, "Oh don't worry Sonic! It will only be an hour!"

"What?"

"An hour. But don't worry; they'll be the best two minutes of your life! At least, until our date is over…" Amy trailed off, sinking into some kind of dreamland. Then she snapped out of it just as quickly and continued asking him about how the rest of their date should go.

"So do you want to go to a movie next?"

"Sure! How about something with a lot of action! You know I think I heard some people talking about a movie called _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_! What do you think?"

"Ehh, I don't think that's really romantic do you? How about we go see _Safe Haven_? That's a movie that would fit us both!"

The moved forward an inch.

"Umm…what's it about?"

"Oh, it's one of Nicholas Sparks stories…you know, a romance?"

Sonic slowly began to lose any hope that the date was going to turn out happily, at all. Maybe he could find a way to get Shadow or Knuckles to come over, they could pretend to have a fight, and he would be home free! Except he had no way of contacting them…They moved forward another inch. SHIT! WOULD THIS TORTURE NEVER END?

"You know Sonic, after the movie I think we should go on a picnic! And then we could go on a romantic walk, and then we could…"

_Three hours later, on a sidewalk,_

"AND THEN YOU CAN PROPOSE YOUR UNDYING LOVE TO ME!"

Sonic sighed heavily, still cuffed to Amy, and sagging with exhaustion. "Amy…you've been talking for three hours straight! Where did you get all these ideas anyway? Man…"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Her voice taking on a sickening sweet tone.

FUCK. "No! Of course not!"

"Good…Now we just need to plan the wedding!"

"…WHAT?!"

"So of course it will have to be in June. After all June is so romantic!"

"That's next month."

"I think my maid of honor will have to be Cream…"

"Are you listening to me?"

"And I guess Tails could be the flower girl…"

"At all? And…wait. Tail is a guy!"

"So that just leaves you to pick your best man! But do me a favor, if you pick Knuckles, make sure he wears a tux."

"But I haven't even asked you!" Damnit…did he even have a choice in the matter?

"BUT I PLANNED IT! AND IF IT IS PLANNED IT WILL HAPPEN! Now I'm not sure about inviting Shadow, I mean are you guys friends now or what?"

"We're friends…"

"Okay! Hey do you think we could invite Blaze? I haven't seen her in a long time…"

_Five hours later…_

"I think Cheese would be a good waiter, don't you think?"

"Wuh…?" Crap…was I supposed to say something?

Amy finally seemed to come back to the real world and looked at Sonic who was hanging limply from her arm, twitching ever so slightly. "Oh, alright, it has been a pretty long time…I suppose you can go now." As she un-cuffed him, Sonic looked up, hope beginning to form in his eyes. As soon as he was free, he ran off into the night, leaving her alone on the sidewalk outside her house.

"Don't worry Sonic! We'll be in touch soon! After all we're engaged!"

Sonic ran across the streets, searching for something, anything, to help him out of this situation. He ran around the city two times, not finding anything that could destroy the day's memories from his mind. And then he found the bar. That meant drinks. Which meant beer…YEESSSS! He ran into the bar, grabbing the bartender by the shirt, and leaned forward until they were nose to nose. "NEED BEER NOW, PLEASE. WORST DAY EVER! I THINK I'M GETTING MARRIED. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

The bartender slowly pulled himself away from the crazed hedgehog. "It's okay son. Here's a beer."

Sonic gulped it down, not even bothering to come up for air.

"What's a goody-two shoes like you doing here?"

Sonic glanced to his right, almost spewing his beer when he recognized Knuckles. "Amy captured me, I think it was twelve _FUCKING_ hours. I had to stand in line for at least one of those hours…AND I THINK SHE JUST MARRIED ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"

Knuckles regarded him coolly for a moment before jerking to the seat next to him, "Pull up a chair. Next round on me."

"Gee thanks Knuckles! So how long have you been here, why are you here, and why haven't I noticed the Master Emerald until now…?"

Knuckles shoved a beer towards him, "Drink this, it'll help everything become clear…I think I've been here for about…half an hour…Why aren't you drinking? DRINK! IT HELPS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Another update! I think I did mention, but just in case I didn't this fic was born of a conversation I had with my friend. I think this is what happens when I get bored. That thought scares me. 0_0.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Tails will definitely be in this, just not yet. Shadow is coming very soon! Review please! **

**P.S. If you get the references I will make in this fanfiction, not only in this chapter, tell me!**

**Chapter 3**

'**The Bar' or 'Male Bonding'**

**By Oracle**

"Drink, Sonic! That's good..."Knuckles coached, "Barslave! Another beer for me and my friend here!" As the beers were laid out, Knuckles shoved another beer into Sonic's hand just as he finished his last beer. "Okay…you feeling better buddy?"

Sonic brought held out his hand, which was shaking very noticeably. "A little, thanks Knux! You're a pal!"

Knuckles grunted, downing another drink and slamming it down on the table. "Yeah, well…don't think I'm going soft on you or anything…still can own you in a fight…"

Sonic glanced warily at Knuckles, "So…why are you here?"

Knuckles was about to respond when a customer walked into the bar and brushed past the Master Emerald. Knuckles jumped up and grabbed the man by the shirt and slammed him into the ground. "DO NOT TOUCH THE EMERALD! UNDERSTAND? DO NOT EVEN BREATHE ON IT!" He lifted the man up, pinning him against the wall. "NOW, DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?" The terrified man shook his head no, frantically running away from the crazed Echidna, and got a drink on the house from the bartender. Knuckles slouched back into his seat like nothing happened. "Rouge stole the Emerald. Had to run about 200 miles…She stole it again. She was being Rouge. I don't even know WHAT she wants. Sonic, she's driving me crazy! Then some old dude was like, why don't you marry her? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID?! Dude…you okay?"

At the word _marry _Sonic had been reduced to a quivering wreck, banging his head against the table repeatedly. Finally he threw back his head and wailed. "SHE'S MARRYING ME! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING! She kept on saying stuff about Tails being a flower girl, you being my best man…I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WEDDINGS!" He grabbed Knuckles and started to shake him, "AND HOW CAN TAILS BE A FLOWER GIRL? IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

Knuckles shoved Sonic off of him and smacked him. "SONIC! GET A GRIP! WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS!" Another man brushed the Emerald and now it was Sonic struggling to hold Knuckles back.

"Man…Rouge did a number on you didn't she?" A beer appeared on the counter, the weary bartender already making his escape. "Here buddy, drink. We'll be okay like you said."

Knuckles collapsed against the counter, Sonic returning to his seat next to him. They drank in silence for a few minutes, until Knuckles finally spoke. "So…I'm supposed to be your best man?"

Sonic twitched. "Well, yeah. I guess…"

"Okay…"

"I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE HER A RING! NOW I'M BEING MARRIED?!

Knuckles shoved another drink towards Sonic. "Shut up. Drink. Be happy." Knuckles looked at his drink, contemplating life. "You know, you'd think that people would understand by now. DON'T FUCK WITH THE MASTER EMERALD! But does she listen? NO!"

"I know right? I tried toll her Tails was a guy! She didn't listen! She made me wait in line for an hour for a stupid ride!"

"There are other emeralds right? I'm sure given the time I would be able to find another one…It doesn't have to be the Master Emerald…"

Somebody tried to move their way past the Emerald, earning a glare from Knuckles. They quickly decided that maybe that wasn't the best route, and went the long way around. Knuckles returned to his drink, quickly ending his rant.

"So…what are we going to do Knux? Hide in a bar for the rest of our lives?"

"Good of plan as any."

"Cool. Next round on me."

"Although now that you mention it…we might need to go treasure hunting soon…Might run out of a money…"

"Hey…how about we challenge the people in here to contests? I bet we could own anyone …YOU COULD ARM WRESTLE PEOPLE!"

Knuckles regarded his companion, "You're even more batshit insane than I am…."

"YES! You're recovering!"

"You're only proving my pont…"

"You said 'bat' and you didn't even winc—" Sonic was cut off when Knuckles grabbed him by the quills.

"DO NOT MENTION BAT AGAIN. I MAY HAVE TO KILL YOU."

"Wh…wh….whatever you say Knuxster. Just trying to help."

Knuckles let go of Sonic, sighing into his drink. "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." He downed the beer. "BARSLAVE! ANOTHER BEER!"

The bartender looked at the echidna leaning nonchalantly against the giant emerald. In all his years of serving humans and animal-creatures, he was sure he hadn't met such an annoying pair as those two. What with their screaming and yelling, threatening his patrons…but they drank a lot…so that was good…he guessed.

Knuckles shuddered as Rouge's voice floated through his mind, and he quickly gulped down another beer, wondering if its initial effect was going away. He might need something stronger…as he promptly passed out onto the counter.

"Woah…Knucks, are you okay?"

The bartender came over with a grin on his face. "Ah, don't worry about him. He just needs a little rest."

Sonic shrugged, his concern gone, and grinned at the bartender. "Well…you know this next round is on his tab anyway…too bad he has to miss it."

As Sonic started his drink, some poor saps decided to try and get a closer look at the Emerald, and by their shifty glances, you could tell they were more than willing to relieve Knuckles of his arduous task of guarding it. Sonic was well distracted by his drink, and they reached out for the glowing Emerald.

Perhaps they shouldn't be blamed. When one sees a giant emerald, you can only expect somebody to try and steal it. However, its guardian was Knuckles, who had more than a little bit of a paranoid streak, and had spent years training to guard the Emerald even when he was asleep. As soon as they touched it, his eyes flashed open and he back flipped through the air, landing protectively in front of the Emerald. He smashed his cup against one of the goon's heads, and kicked another twelve feet into the wall. He glared at his remaining two quivering adversaries, and approached them. "DO YOU BASTARDS HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST TRIED TO STEAL?"

"N..no..we just wanted to pawn it off, I mean, a gem like that has got to be worth some money!"

"IT IS WORTH A LOT OF MONEY! IT'S WORTH A _FUCKTON_ OF MONEY! DO YOU KNOW THAT IT IS ALSO ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL WEAPONS IN EXISTENCE? DO YOU KNOW THAT WITH MY FATHER'S DYING BREATH, HE MADE ME SWEAR TO PROTECT THIS? DO YOU KNOW THAT I MAY BE THE LAST GUARDIAN? NO. YOU DON'T. YOU ASSHOLES DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE FOR YOUR IGNORANCE!" He finished, cracking his…knuckles. Sonic had turned at the sudden commotion, but now sat, coolly sipping his drink. The bartender was gaping at the scene unfolding, and in a fit of desperation, turned to Sonic.

"Can't you do something?"

"Nah. Not really. You don't mess with Knuckles when he's like this. Besides, the fuckers deserve it anyway…"

"But…but…but…"

"RRAAARRGHHH!" Knuckles roared as he launched himself at his prey. He kicked the first in the shin, causing him to double over in pain, then followed through with a palm strike to the stomach, and managed to send him flying across the bar, and out the door. Apparently opting to go for a simpler route with the second, Knuckles aimed a kick at his head, sending another poor man flying across the bar, except, this time, the man landed on the back of another patron, who sent a glare at Knuckles.

"Ya know?" Sonic said, "On second thought. I'm not sticking Knuckles with the next round. Too dangerous." He finished, shaking his head.

The patron Knuckles had accidentally knocked down was a blue female cat, and she leapt forward, launching herself at him with a growl. Knuckles looked at his new challenger with a grin. "FINALLY! SOMEBODY IN THIS BAR WHO MIGHT ACTUALLY BE A CHALLENGE!" He deflected her first few strikes relatively easily, but took a blow to the back of the head as one of her friends attacked him from behind, a male bird with purple feathers. At that moment Sonic jumped in, knocking the bird back.

"Hey, don't you think two against one might be a bit unfair!?"

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP SONIC!"

Sonic and Knuckles fended away blows until they were back to back, the fight now brutally even. The cat leaped into the air, and Knuckles flipped upward, grabbing a beer bottle from a rack and smashed it against her face, sending her into a semi-conscious heap on the bar floor, while Knuckles landed safely on the counter. Sonic, not to be out done ran around the bar once before landing a solid bunch on the bird's beak, causing it to squawk in pain and land into a disheveled heap onto the cat. The bar rose into a cheer as the fight ended, and Knuckles looked at Sonic with a begrudging smirk. "Well…I guess it was a little useful to have your furry ass covering me…even if I didn't need it…"

A drunken albatross jumped onto a table. "THREE CHEERS FOR SONIC AND KNUCKLES! THAT WAS THE BEST FIGHT WE'VE EVER SEEN! DRINKS ON ME!" This was met be even more cheers, and the bartender wearily started making drinks, and calculating the cost it would take to repair the bar.

Sonic was giddy from the combination of drink, the promise of more drinks, and even more drinks. "HEY KNUX! WE'RE BAR HEREOS! YOU KNOW WHAT WE NEED? A THEME SONG! What do you think of this?"

"_GOTTA GO FAST! SONIC! GOTTA FAST! GOTTA GO FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, SONIC X!"_

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at Sonic, and Sonic realizing his mistake, hastened to add. "Don't worry Knux! That's just my part! Here's YOUR PART!"

"_GOTTA BE STRONG! KNUCKLES! GOTTA BE STRONG! GOTTA BE STRONGER, STRONGER, STRONGER, eh…KNUCKLES X?"_

Knuckles eyebrow rose even further before finally saying, "No."

"AW! COME ON KNUCKLES! CUT THE CRAP! THAT WAS AMAZING! ADMIT IT!"

"No." Knuckles sighed, going back to his original seat, which had miraculously remained unharmed.

"Hey Knux…"

"What?"

"You know what we just did…?"

"What?"

"Male BONDING! COME ON! WE DRANK! WE FOUGHT! WE MADE OUR ANCESTORS PROUD! DRINK WITH ME BROTHER!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Another chapter...My friend I mentioned earlier helped me come up with the title...Also, the Sonic X reference last chapter was obvious, there are some more though, outside of this franchise... :) YOU WILL NEVER FIND THEM ALL! NEEVVVEEERR!**

**...Sorry. You probably will. Like I said, I need to be dramatic. Villainous. It's part of the insanity vibe...**

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way! In response...I can promise you there will be more bar fights! I'm going to wait until I have a few more characters though...**

**The female characters will be introduced! One of them was already suggested to come in, so there's a hint! There will be another one coming in...probably about Chapter 7...Let me know who you guys think it is! I already know how much fun she is going to be though!**

**Review Please! :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Shadow the Hedgehog **

**or **

**"Bitch Fest"**

**By Oracle**

Sonic was looking at Knuckles, who seemed to have fallen back asleep, no longer running on paranoia of his beloved Master Emerald coming to any risk. He looked at the bar. It had its charm; there were a few pool tables, a TV that everyone could see, a rack of drinks above the counter so the bartender had easy access to them when he was mixing drinks…

As Sonic had a moment of contemplation, he noticed that his brain seemed to be clearing. "BARTENDER! BEER! PLEASE! NOW! URGENT!"

The bartender sighed to himself, noting that he had been doing that a lot lately. Was any amount of money worth keeping those two? He poured Sonic another bottle, watching as the hedgehog downed the drink, hoping that he would leave soon.

For his part, Sonic was drinking his beer somewhat peacefully opening his eye lazily to glance past Knuckles, looking at the door. As luck, or maybe fate, would have it the door opened just as he glanced at it, and he spewed is drink out in shock. "NO FUCKING WAY…"

The bartender flinched.

Standing in the doorway was another hedgehog, who looked like Sonic, with some obvious differences. He was black, with red highlights, and his hair was more jagged than Sonic's, who apparently regarded him as a friend.

"SHADOW!" Sonic blurred across the room to him, looping arm around Shadow's neck. "HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE BUDDY? DO YOU WANT A DRINK?"

Knuckles stirred briefly, and Shadow just turned to him with a blank stare, and Sonic looked at him quizzically. "What's up with you?"

"Why…are…you…here?"

"SHE DROVE ME TO IT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I TELL YOU, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE MARRIED! WHO DECIDED WE WERE A CUTE COUPLE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" He took a drink, calming himself considerably, and speaking as if he hadn't just had a minor breakdown. "So, why are you here? What's got your quills in a twist?"

Shadow continued to stare at him, looking more hopelessly confused by the second, before finally looking down at his shoes and saying, "Rouge." He couldn't have known what to expect.

Knuckles awoke to the sound of the word jumping to his feet and sending a glance at the Emerald to make sure that it was safe, before glaring at Shadow. "What business do you have coming into this bar uttering that DAMN woman's name?"

Shadow shifted his feet awkwardly, "She…uh…she…SHE'S GOT ME SO FUCKING CONFUSED!"

Knuckles stared at Shadow blankly for a few seconds, before breaking into a grin. He rushed over to Shadow, shoving his beer into his hand and forcing his arm to his mouth. "DRINK MY FRIEND! DRINK! I FEEL YOUR PAIN! YOU FEEL MY PAIN! WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING! BARSLAVE! DRINKS FOR MY FRIENDS! WE HAVE MUCH TO TALK ABOUT!" He picked Shadow up, carrying the ultimate life form across the bar in a fireman's carry before plopping him onto a seat, climbing into his own with a laugh. "SO TELL ME, WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?"

Sonic ran to Knuckles other side, eager to hear the story as well. Shadow stared at the contents of his drink before sighing loudly and gulping it down. He looked at the bartender for a few seconds, and then he looked at his glass. "Inferior life form? Fill her up." The bartender looked like he wanted to cry, but he filled it back up and handed it back to Shadow, who didn't immediately drink it, but looked at it distrustfully. "Are you sure that you made this right?"

"JUST DRINK THE SHIT ALREADY!" Knuckles roared, "IF IT'S GOOD, IT HELPS! IF IT'S BAD, IT'S EVEN BETTER! SO DRINK!"

The bartender walked away whimpering about how his drink wasn't shit, but he was ignored.

"Well, she decided to fuck with my brain…I have decided to take issue with that…"

"She does that doesn't she?" Knuckles said, patting Shadow on the shoulder sympathetically.

"I KNOW RIGHT? Okay, she literally forces me to cancel all of my plans I had for a restful evening in solitude, to go on a date with her. Then she shows up just as I get fed up and try to leave, yells at me, forces me back to the table. Makes me order her a whole bunch of food. She doesn't give me any. Then she leaves, and I have to pay the bill. I'm almost broke! I don't have _that _much money…I had to get a job at a bakery…making bread…and pastries. Then she comes by, steals a piece of bread and I chase her down. When I ask her why, she says it's because she loves me. Then she leaves saying she has a date with you, Knuckles, and I'm just left alone…You know Maria never left me alone like that? She was my best friend. I loved her like a sister."

Knuckles had been nodding his head slowly throughout Shadow's story, but now he said nothing, except for shoving another beer in Shadow's direction.

"Well…I don't know what to tell you…bitch fucked with me like that too. Wait…she did do that to me too…"

Shadow's eyes narrowed into slits. "I know…"

Sonic and Knuckles that something was _really _bothering Shadow, and they waited in silence until Shadow was ready to talk. They drank beer in silence, listening to the sounds of the other patrons laugh and gossip, and the bartender relaxed into his normal routine. Not that you could blame the bartender, but he was glad his new customers had finally _shut up_.

However his relief was to be short lived because after about two minutes, Shadow slammed his glass down, and shouted, "DAMN THAT BITCH!"

Sonic and Knuckles started at Shadow's semi-unexpected outburst. "Dude…what the fuck did she do to you? You're as bad as Knuckles." Sonic said, waving his hands as dramatically at Knuckles.

Shadow ignored Sonic and continued his rant. "She brought Maria into it. Why did she have to do that? WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST LEAVE HER OUT OF IT?"

Knuckles shoved a couple of drinks in Shadow's direction. "Okay…So…what happened? And don't 'forget' anything alright?"

Shadow downed three beers in quick succession before regarding Sonic and Knuckles carefully. "If you laugh or snort or chuckle, I'll rearrange your face."

"Seems fair."

"Okay…"Shadow sighed, gathering his thoughts together, "So I told you 'bout how she decided to fuck with my mind right? Well, I decided that I didn't really like her like she liked me. Course due to aforementioned brainfucking, I don't still don't know if she even likes me. So, I decided that I wanted to be alone for a little bit. I have a flat in Philadelphia, and until recently, no one knew that it was mine. I have some money stowed away, a gun, and a…I guess you would call it a shrine, to Maria. I was in front of the shrine when Rouge came in. Turns out she had planted a tracker on me and followed me to my home. She was a bitch! She just waltzed right in, saw me in looking at a picture of Maria, snatched it from me, called me a two-timing bastard and asked what did the girl have that she didn't. Then she stole my money, flew away, and I haven't seen her since." Shadow regarded his empty glass. He motioned for the bartender, and held out his cup, and turned it upside down. "Would you mind telling me what's wrong with this picture?"

The bartender refilled it silently, and edged away from the animals, hoping to go unnoticed.

Knuckles regarded Shadow for a few seconds, before shrugging and saying, "Well, I will say this, Maria sounds like a much easier person to get along with than Rouge. Nicer too."

Shadow grinned shakily, before Sonic jumped up and ran into the backroom, returning to drag the bartender out of his office. "HEY GUYS! LET'S HAVE A DRINKING CONTEST!"

The bartender looked torn between crying and hiding in a corner, but he started mixing drinks. Surprisingly it was Knuckles who started to object. "I don't know if that's really a good idea…"

Sonic grinned mischievously. "What's the matter Knux? Not man enough?"

Knuckles eyes turned into slits. "MAN ENOUGH?! I AM THE EPITOME OF MANLINESS! CHUCK NORRIS LOOKS AT ME AND CRIES! **OOOGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOGGGGGAAAAAA!** DRINKS I SAY! BRING 'EM HERE!"

Sonic rubbed his quills sheepishly. "Shit...he's riled now."

The other customers gathered around, watching as the drinks were laid in front of Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow, taking up a chant of, "Drink…Drink…Drink….Drink…", and generally remembering to keep away from the Master Emerald.

"**ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE..."**

"**THIRTY! WOAHH! LOOKS LIKE SONIC IS OUT!"** The crowd cheered for Sonic's effort, as the hedgehog slumped onto the counter.

"**FORTY!" **

Shadow looked at the bartender, and at then at the cup. "This drink. I feel…tingly. I think it's affecting me…"

Knuckles grinned, "HAHAHAH! YOU CAN'T HOLD YOUR LIQOUR…HEH. HEH. Heh." Only to slump into the seat, snoring soundly. One of costumers inched closer to the Master Emerald, only for Knuckles arm to pick up an empty glass and throw it at their head. Shadow smiled victoriously, drinking another drink, before also collapsing into his drink.

The bartender sighed in relief. "Finally…maybe now we can get some peace and quiet, eh?"


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Another chapter! I spent a little longer on than usual on this one. My idea for this is Cream being the epitome of innocence.**

**So, thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! I honestly hadn't expected this to be entertaining, but I am glad it is!**

**Let me know which characters you think will be introduced in Chapters 6 and 7!**

**And as always, review please! And I hope you get some laughs out of this! :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Cream the Rabbit**

**(The Innocent One)**

**By Oracle**

The bartender had quickly discovered that cleaning glasses or the bar counter was highly therapeutic. It wasn't like he was angry at his customers. SCRUB SCRUB SCRUB. Maybe he was a little angry. SCRUUUUBBBBB. The bartender vaguely wondered how scrubbing came to the sound of washing something. Perhaps it has a kind of clean sound to it. SCRUB. The bartender chuckled to himself. He was being completely irrational. SCRUB. It wasn't like they had run into his bar, and started going into hysterics. SCRUB. It wasn't like the red one was a paranoid son-of-a-bitch. The bartender snickered to himself. Paranoid was putting it lightly. The bartender saw a man drunkenly laughing and coming dangerous close to the Emerald. The bartender threw the glass at the man's head. "NO! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU TOUCHED THAT? HE WOULD FREAK! PLEASE DON'T WAKE Him up." The bartender ended on a pleading note.

Ever since the drinking contest between the red one and the black hedgehog he had woken up twice to protect his Emerald. Since then the bar had realized how dangerous it was to come near the Emerald. The last man had almost had his nose force fed to him. The only thing that had saved him was the bartender sending a quick beer at the red-one…What was his name? SCRUB. Ah yes! Knuckles. He had returned to his stupor soon after. SCRUB. He was going to be fine. SCRUB.

SNORE. The bartender jumped. He looked warily at Sonic. The hedgehog was curled on the counter, and he stretched out with a groan before curling back up. SCRUB. Shadow muttered something under his breath. He seemed to be talking about a Maria. SCRUB. SCRUB.

"HEY DUDE!" The bartender jumped to see one of his patrons looking at him angrily. He recognized him as one of the college students that came into the bar on a semi-regular basis. "I've been standing here for five minutes! I need my beer man! Get cracking! Do you know how smashed you look staring at those animals and muttering?" The bartender whimpered and gave him a glass on the house. SCRUB. Was he really losing it? SCRUB. He didn't think he was. SCRUB.

Creak…the bartender's eyes darted to the door. It was opening very slowly. Dear god, was another of those accursed creatures coming to his bar? A cheerful head poked around the door, followed by a flying blue…thing. "Hello? Has anyone seen Mr. Sonic?" She looked around and saw the bartender. "Oh hello! I'm looking for my friend, have you seen him?"

Mr. Sonic? Friend? The bartender glanced behind him at the hedgehog. What were they going to do? Have a drinking contest? Start a fight?

""Uhh…Mister? Are you okay? You look a little worried."

"No, I'm um, fine. I was just thinking. I think I know who you're talking about." HAH. As if it was possible not to know. He could play this game now. Just long enough to find out what her game was. Scrub. The blue thing was annoying.

"Mr. Sonic said that he would go flower-picking with me. It's become our tradition. Once every few weeks he takes me to a place that has all these pretty flowers…"

Flower Picking? Was that some cheap attempt at a code? What did it really mean?

"Mister? Do you have anything to drink? I'm a little thirsty."

The bartender lost it. "DRINK? OF COURSE I HAVE SOMETHING TO DRINK! THIS IS A BAR! THAT MEANS THAT THERE ARE BEVERAGES IN HERE! HUMANS HAVE TO BE 21 TO GET IN HERE! WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU?"

*sniffle* the bartender stopped shouting to look at the rabbit. What was this? Some pathetic attempt to guilt trip him? The girl started to slowly back out of the bar, giving him fearful looks. "I'm sorry mister; I didn't mean to upset you."

The bartender sighed and motioned to her to take a seat. She hopped up onto a stool and he gave her a glass of water. She cup he gave her was almost as big as she was, and she teetered before she got used to the weight. The blue thing stuck its head into the cup and they drank it together. She set it down with a content expression before she screamed. "MR. SONIC! THERE YOU ARE!"

The bartender watched with as she ran across the table to where Sonic was curled up. He started to tremble before his mind realized that she was about to wake _him _up, and if he woke up, they would all wake up and…

The bartender went into his office very slowly, calmly even. He opened a drawer to his desk and pulled out a glass of wine labeled 1928, and poured it into a cup. Next, he got some coffee, a little bit of Nyquil, and some Benadryl and added it all in. A smell not unlike paint thinner rose out of the cup and he smiled before drinking and sending himself into a peaceful oblivion. All he needed was a little bit of sleep…Scrub.

A sound of snoring came from the bartender's office.

Cream shook Sonic's arm gently. "Mr. Sonic? Are you okay?"

Sonic twitched.

"Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic rolled onto his stomach and stared bleary-eyed at Cream for a few seconds. "Need drink…"

"Umm…well there are a few glasses over there…I wouldn't talk to the man who gave me one. He was a jerk."

"Need drink…"

Cream poked Sonic, not provoking much reaction, aside from another groan followed by a, "Need drink…"

Cream walked around the table and picked up her glass, and brought it back to Sonic. "Here Sonic! I did drink out of it but I didn't backwash! It's all I have though…the other cups had some weird stuff in it."

Sonic grabbed blindly at the cup, and drank; before his eyes shot open, and he spit it all back out. "WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS WATER!" He gestured at the cup, his vocabulary not able to come up with a proper verbal response. "BARTENDER! WHY DID YOU GIMME WATER?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

"But Mr. Sonic…"

"I mean its bad enough I'm being forced into marriage…"

"Mr. Sonic…"

"But I have to go flower-picking with Cream!"

"Mr. Sonic?" Cream's eyes began to fill with tears.

"That's not a bad thing; it's just that right now I can't really go! 'Cause I'm drunk!" Sonic started to snort before falling onto the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Mr. Sonic?"

"Yes…?" Sonic looked up and seemed to notice Cream for the first time. His face reddened, and he started to stammer. But Cream stopped him.

"Tell me all about it! I love stories!" Sonic looked at Cream, wearing an orange dress, Cheese, her Chao floating around her head. His mind lingered dangerously to the past day, before he picked her up in a bear hug, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I love you Cream! I really do! You're so innocent! NOT LIKE HER! I SHALL TELL YOU OF MY DAY! BUT FIRST! I NEED BEER! LOTS AND LOTS OF BEER."

He looked around. "Hey…wait a second…Where's the bartender? The bartender is a very important part of the bar! Do you know why Cream?"

"No. Why Mr. Sonic?"

"Because the bartender gives us the cups. Do you know what that liquid is in those cups you see.?" He said, waving his hand at the expanse of the bar.

"…Not water?"

"Exactly! It is not water! It is beer! And it is good!"

"What does it do?

"Hmm…what does it do? Well you know how little human kids like to have teddy bears?"

Cream nodded her head slowly, not quite sure where Sonic was going with this.

"Well whenever a little kid gets sad or hurt, he hugs that teddy bear, and it makes it all better!"

Comprehension dawned in Cream's eyes. "Oh…so you need beer to make yourself feel better?"

Sonic nodded his head.

"I want to make you feel better!" Cream went behind the counter and dug around, before she found a cup. She saw a spigot, and pulled, and the beer-substance came from it. She waited until the cup was almost full before she handed it to Sonic who took it with a reverent expression.

Cream looked on with a happy expression as Sonic happily drank, before she noticed Shadow and Knuckles. "OH! MR. SHADOW AND MR. KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles groaned and cracked an eye open, while Shadow's hand slipped and his head plunged into his cup. Shadow woke up sputtering, shouting. "DAMN YOU BAT!"

Knuckles whimpered and tried to snuggle closer to his Emerald until he noticed Cream looking at him. "Oh no…what are you doing here? Was it the Bat? Or Amy?" Cream blinked at him confusedly before Knuckles broke into hysterics. "NO! THEY CORRUPTED YOU TOO? HOW? HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO YOU? CAN'T THEY JUST SEE THAT YOU'RE INNOCENT? WHY?"

Sonic jumped in front of Cream. "Dude…it's okay. She was just looking for me! And she gave me a beer. And she's going to help us!"

Shadow swung a still dripping head at Cream. "Are you really here to help us?"

Cream nodded her head slowly, and Knuckles and Shadow broke down in tears crying and hugged her. "Thank you Cream! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Knuckles looked over at Cream's shoulder at Sonic. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know! HEE. I don't know…heh. HEH! It just seems to fit, since you guys are crying…hee heh HA hee…"

Knuckles let Cream go and pointed her towards Sonic and solemnly told her, "He needs you the most right now."

Cream walked over and grabbed Sonic's hand, pulling him over to a stool, and sitting him down. "Tell me your troubles Sonic."


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) It's been a little while since my last update. Sorry. Here it is Vector the Croc. And Charmy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Vector the Crocodile**

"And she wouldn't let me go. We were in line for hours…HOURS CREAM! And then she made me do it again. And guess what Cream?" Sonic said, coming to the end of his rant.

"What Mr. Sonic?"

"I'm getting married to her? Hee hee ha hee heh hee. I don't know how, but I am! And Tails, that poor bastard… he's going to be a flower girl! Ha HA HA HA HEE…"

Cream was confused. After all wasn't Tails a boy? Perhaps this was what drove Sonic to the deep end. Cream shrugged. Perhaps more of this 'beer' would help.

Sonic accepted the beer being handed to him. "Ahh…You're a good girl Cream! Good girl…" He muttered, his head starting to sway, just as he passed out.

_A few blocks away…_

Vector was walking frantically, trying to find a reason for his troubles. Vector was a detective. Vector knew a lot of stuff. For instance, he knew how to find people. The only people he ever had trouble with were Sonic and Shadow, they just kept on moving! For the hedgehogs, he usually started where they were most likely to be, and then went halfway across the world. For these reasons, he usually charged top dollar to find them. Knuckles? He was easy to find. He was always with the Master Emerald. You find one, you find the other. Simple as that. Vector knew how to read people. Usually. He could tell if they were happy or sad. Except when he was wrong. When he was wrong, it usually led to some pretty awkward situations. Like the one he had just managed to get out of a few minutes ago. With Ms. Vanilla.

Although Vector prided himself on being the cool…strong…silent type, a regular ladies man! He just wasn't sure where he stood with Ms. Vanilla. Just an hour ago, after Cream had left to find Sonic, Vector had finally thought he was going to get some alone time with Ms. Vanilla. Maybe they could really talk for once right? But just as he thought she was about to confess her love, she CHANGED THE SUBJECT! It was like…she was never going to confess anything in the first place. I mean, what more would one expect when she puts her hand on his shoulder, and says, "Vector? There's something I think I should tell you…but I don't want to frighten you or scare you away."

Vector remembered saying, "What? What is it?"

And then she uttered those horrible words. "Your tail is on fire."

Vector had made a proper fool of himself. He had jumped up, screaming like a madman, waving around his flaming tail before crashing out the door, and running to a pond. And so now, there he was, dripping. Annoyed as hell. But it was okay. He could just go to that bar that he had seen a few weeks ago. He needed a good drink. And then he would find who had lit his tail on fire. And, Vector decided, he would eat them. Plain and simple. CHOMP! CHOMP! Heh!

Vector threw open the doors to the bar. "BARTENDER! MAY HAVE YOUR BEST BREW PLEASE? I HAVE DECIDED THAT I NEED A DRINK! AND A DRINK I SHALL HAVE!" There were few things that could have ruined the dramatic entry of that moment. However, all of them managed to happen. First, his fellow Chaotix member, Charmy came out of nowhere.

"HEY VECTOR DUDE! I SAW YOU EARLIER! HOW 'BOUTS YA BUY ME A DRINK TOO?! EH COMPADRE?!"

Second. A bird on his proper migratory path, had chosen to rest on a ledge above the bar. As the fates would have, the bird also chose that moment to relieve itself. This happened to land on Vector's shoulder. Remarkable aim. Vector was annoyed. And finally, the bartender appeared to be CREAM. His crush's daughter. And she was looking at him curiously. And Sonic appeared to be there. Passed out. And Knuckles was snuggled against the Master Emerald, looking far too adorable for any sort of dramatics to be possible. And Shadow was glaring at him, sopping wet, looking remarkable like a wet snobby kitten.

On further inspection, Vector realized there were a lot of people/animals in this bar. And thus, Vector started to feel very uncomfortable. Instantly contrite, head down, burnt tail low, he shuffled over to Cream. "Eh…Hey Cream!" Hey future daughter-in-law! "Would you happen to know where the bartender is?" AND WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN YOURSEF YOUNG LADY? "Because I really need to speak with him." DON'T THINK THIS CONVERSATION WE NEVER HAD IS OVER! UNDERSTAND!?

"Hi Mr. Vector! The bartender is in the his office. But be careful…he is kind of scary. He confuses me…"

"Thanks…don't worry! I am one brave croc! Nobody scares me! Say…would you mind telling me why you're I here?"

"OH! I was looking for Mr. Sonic, sir! And I find him! Right here…"

"Right! Of course! Well! I will just be looking for the bartender the!" Vector headed to the office, Charmy following close behind. Stopping right outside the door, he whirled around and grabbed Charmy by the neck, and spoke in a harsh whisper. "Okay listen. We're not here to interrogate. I just want a drink. I'm already angry because some little ass-wipe lit my tail on fire!" Charmy gulped. Innocently. "When I find them, I am going to eat them." Charmy nervously flexed his hands. "You can watch if you want. You'd have a front row seat!"

"You don't say…" Charmy said to himself, suitably freaked.

"And so…we will go in, and talk to the bartender, who I'm sure is a very nice, upstanding individual, and talk." Finished unknowingly threatening his teammates life, Vector opened the door, deciding to open the door quietly this time. Apparently people appreciated this courtesy.

There are many things you might expect when going into someone's office. Sometimes you expect to see it very messy, papers everywhere, and someone trying to work through them. Or you might see them just completing a business deal worth millions. Vector had been in many offices like that. What he did not expect was a man, his clothes in shambles, snoring, twitching occasionally.

Vector, despite his…faults, was a good crocodile. He could remember being raised on his Momma's knee, her voice telling him to always look out for others. So Vector did. He leaned over the man, and gently shook him awake.

The bartender's peaceful oblivion was shattered. He woke slowly, despite being _roughly _shaken. He had a long day. It wasn't like his bar had been crashed by loons. Or his sanity was slowly slipping away. He was a perfectly cool, sane! INDIVIDUAL! HE WAS FINE! HE HA HEE HO HO HO HEE HEE HEE…

The bartender realized that he was being shaken by a crocodile.

…That should be worrisome. Shouldn't it?

It is worrisome actually.

After all crocodile are carnivores.

Carnivores ate meat!

He had just watched a program where a man got eaten by one!

So, the logical thing to do, of course, was to jump up, dance on top of his desk, rip off his shirt, run out, and dance in the middle of the street.

Which he did.

Some men came with a weird jacket later.

He decided he wanted to sleep for a while.

Vector had seen many things in his life. Some of them had been funny. Some weird. As Vector and Charmy made their way to one of the stools next to Cream, Vector felt numb. That…was some of the weirdest-ass-shit that he had ever seen. Monkeys. Elephants. Something…anything…to block the day's events off. He didn't immediately realize it, but Shadow scooted a drink over.

"So…" Shadow began, "Need to talk about anything?"

**(A/N) ...I kind of need a new bartender. Don't I? Ah well. I'm sure somebody will come along.**


End file.
